Princess Allay
Princess Allay is a unique form of Allay, obtained by having her wear her signature crown. Upon wearing the crown, her predominantly blue outfit turns into a red dress, her brown hair and blue hair ribbon disappear, and her fur turns pink. History ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 was Princess Allay's debut appearance. Bowser flies on his alien pet, swooping down to capture her when she is leading Cuddles and his friends to Happy Tree Kingdom's "Welcome" gate. Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, Nutty, Giggles, and Toothy go to rescue her. After they defeat Bowser, the tree friends rescue Allay. They also manage to escape Bowser's spaceship, which ends up exploding. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3, Bowser kidnaps Allay again. This time, Cuddles and his friends travel through various islands to save her. After defeating Bowser, the tree friends save her again. Despite getting caught in Bowser's airship explosion and falling from a great height, they manage to be rescued by a winged Yoshi. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4, Bowser kidnaps Princess Allay while she is walking alone. Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, Nutty, Giggles, and Toothy travel to Bowser's space station and rescue her. Upon rescuing her, she gives Cuddles a kiss on his cheek, making him blush. After that, they escape Bowser's space station with the help from TwinBee, Neena, and Tacho and return to the Happy Tree Kingdom. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5, Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, Nutty, Giggles, Toothy, Neena, and Tacho are investigating a strange meteoroid that ended up in Happy Tree Kingdom one night. Little did they know, the meteoroid contains Bowser, who survived the fight in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4, and Bowser uses this opportunity to kidnap Princess Allay again. He takes her to his castle in his kingdom. After she is rescued, Allay thanks the heroes and returns home alongside them via a portal that leads straight to Happy Tree Kingdom. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, Allay is walking with Brandy only to be ambushed by Bowser, Lifty, and Shifty. After Cuddles and his friends defeat Bowser and rescue Allay, she thanks the heroes and escapes from Bowser's collapsing fortress together. Despite changes to the voice actress in the 2012 revision, inovationhtf's voice clip is still used when Allay was screaming for help in the intro. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy threatening to turn Allay into Allayna.]]In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy, Cuddles is happily walking along until he is interrupted by Bowser who is flying in his Clown Car. He has kidnapped Princess Allay yet again and threatens to corrupt her into Allayna in his lair. After he leaves, Cuddles gathers his friends to once again rescue Allay. After Bowser is defeated, Princess Allay floats down into the boss room, reuniting her with the tree friends. They then watch Bowser's castle crumbling down from a safe distance. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land Princess Allay is kidnapped again in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land, though this occurs later in the game. As shown during the intro, colorful furry creatures known as the Rainbow Critters are blissfully flying through the sky until a ship flies by and captures them. Cuddles is tasked by Allay to rescue them, as the critters are responsible for the rainbow. After rescuing the final Rainbow Critter, Princess Allay is shown in Bowser's Clown Car, revealing that Bowser took the opportunity while the heroes are gone, using the Rainbow Critters as distraction. Eventually, Cuddles and his friends are able to confront Bowser himself in a fight, rescuing Allay at the end. She then thanks the heroes before leaving Bowser's spaceship together. In the credits, she and Cuddles ride the winged Yoshi. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, the Princess Allay form is only seen at the end of the game, as Allay spends much of the game without wearing her crown. List of appearances by date This only lists games where Allay's Princess form can be seen. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Princess Allay/Gallery. Category:Forms Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters